Dante Bishop
Lt. Dante Bishop is an elite sniper formerly apart of the Naval Special Warfare Development Group as well as a black ops within the Joint Special Operations Command. Dante is a major POV character of the Into the Dark series, one of the founders of the Revolutionary Army and their military commander. Appearance Dante is a tall African American with a defined muscular physique as a result of his intensive military training. While in combat zones He often dresses in military fatigues with black combat boots, ballistic vest, loose fitting pants and shirts. Meanwhile, when taking care of his duties as the military commander of the Revolutionary Army he wears a trench coat, button up shirt, baggy khakis and combat boots. Personality Dante is a very intelligent, calm and collected person. He appears to be cold, ruthless and sarcastic, though not explicitly sadistic. He killed soldiers of the U.S. Army without hesitation and let a group of Infected devour a captured US Marine when the latter had exhausted his usefulness, indifferent to the pain that he was about to endure. In addition Dante's views on the U.S. Government's prospect in society are extremely negative and nihilistic due to his witnessing their tactics in containing the outbreak and their treatment of the US civilians. He displays the traits of a leader, giving orders and telling his comrades, and allies what to do. During Dante's ten-plus years of service in the Armed Forces as a Navy SEAL (and later a Black Ops) he was known to be particularly efficient and ruthless. He is highly militaristic when acting as a commander as he has no problem inflicting punishment or abandoning others if they should fail. Dante threatened Jacob Rogers with death if he continued his disobedience and, in the case of Eli, chose to kill his subordinate after he was bitten by an Infected. Outside of the battlefield, Dante demonstrated a relaxed demeanor. Despite his tendencies he does have close relationships with other members within the Revolutionary Army such as SSG. Barry Hoover his senior adviser, SSG. Ethan Parker his second-in-command and Dr. William Barnes the co-founder of the rebel group. However, his most personal connection was with Candice Myers a newly enlisted combat medic for the rebels which overtime became intimate and lead to their romantic relationship. Biography Background As a former Navy SEAL, Dante was employed in numerous covert operations in Iraq, Afghanistan and Syria where he had the highest count of confirmed kills among everyone in his unit. Stevens also participated in several stateside missions in the United States of America. Eventually, Dante was recruited into a Joint Special Operations Command ghost unit associated with the Central Intelligence Agency as a highly skilled black ops mercenary. Operating within the JSOC unit, he went off the grid in order to commit assassinations and take down foreign governments on behalf of the US. Events of the Into the Dark series Early Outbreak Late Outbreak As the military commander of the rebels, Dante fought against the totalitarian regime of the U.S. military within the Quarantine Zones to restore a form of functional government. The revolutionaries were successful in overthrowing military rule in several zones, namely Richmond but their efforts have not always achieved the desired results, as in Chicago. Despite his and his organization's attempts to restore order, their numbers have dwindled as the military cracked down and killed members found within the zones. Dante also became close with Candice Myers, who became a member of the rebels as a combat medic leading to them eventually becoming romantically involved. Total War Victory Category:Protagonists Category:Leader Skills and Abilities As an experienced elite sniper and black ops, Dante displays impressive physical strength, tactician skills and fierce fist-fighting prowess; he can perform fatal choke holds, a combination of punches, kicks, uppercuts and counterattacks without fatigue or hesitance. As a result of his intensive military training as a part of the United States Navy SEALs and the Joint Special Operations Command Dante is adept to the point where to where defeating multiple opponents at a time and participating in a brutal fist fight with Col. Bradley and eventually overwhelming him despite him being more experienced opponent. Dante is also an expert at wielding a wide range of weapons, from handguns to assault rifles, anti-tank rocket launchers and various kinds of explosive weapons, which he can use with great proficiency. He is shown to be an expert tactician, able to use both stealthy and overt means to overcome overwhelming odds. He is a natural leader as he is capable of leading both a covert military squad and the Revolutionary Army showing prowess with small unit tactics and large scale organization. Dante also appears to be training in night fighting being able to handle Infected and U.S. military personnel. Another benefit of his SEAL training is being a strong swimmer and can also hold his breath for a relatively long period of time. Weapons Used Category:Military